


How Eric Got His Groove Back

by sabrina_il (marina)



Category: True Blood
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene: what happened to Eric between leaving Sookie on the rooftop in Dallas and meeting Sam at Fangtasia? Very short, very cracky :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Eric Got His Groove Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildestranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/gifts).



When Eric got back from Dallas, face heavier than a steam roller, Pam knew better than to ask. He'd tell her in time, when he was ready. Currently her maker didn't seem like he'd be in the mood to talk about anything any time soon and that was simply unacceptable. There was no moping allowed for Eric Northman or anyone else, on her watch.

She went through her mental list of pick-me-up techniques; all things proven to work on Eric in previous instances:

1\. Feeding on humans who'd proven to be at least mildly entertaining.

2\. Dragging him shopping and not leaving until he's tried on at least three things he's liked.

3\. Playing every one of her ABBA records repeatedly until he had no choice but to go into his rant about the progression of Swedish music again.

4\. Whimsical application of hair products.

Upon consideration, Pam decided on option number two. They could both use some wardrobe refreshments.


End file.
